


I have loved the Light too truly to be fearful of the Dark

by liv_k



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_k/pseuds/liv_k
Summary: Qui-Gon's last words to his Padawan.A reinterpretation of Sarah William's beautiful poem "The Old Astronomer", respectful of metrics and rhymes.





	I have loved the Light too truly to be fearful of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Old Astronomer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419177) by Sarah Williams. 



Reach me down, oh sage of the Whills—I would know him when we meet,  
When I share my later knowledge, sitting humbly at his feet;  
He may know the ways of the Force, yet be ignorant of how  
Jedi strive to follow its will, always did and still do now.  
  
Pray, remember, that I leave you all my teachings now complete,  
Lacking only certain wisdom, for your adding, as is meet;  
And remember, they will scorn it, ’tis original and true,  
And the task of this apprentice may fall bitterly on you.  
  
But, my pupil, as my pupil you have learnt the worth of scorn;  
You have laughed with me at pity, we have joyed to be forlorn;  
What, for us, are all distractions of men's powers and lies?  
What, for us, the domed Senate's or the Jedi Council's wiles?  
  
You may tell that Jedi Council that their honour comes too late.  
But they must not waste repentance on the grizzly Master’s fate;  
Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise a blazing spark;  
I have loved the Light too truly to be fearful of the Dark.  
  
What, my boy, you are not weeping? You should save your eyes for sight;  
You will need them, Padawan mine, yet for many another night.  
I leave none but you, my pupil, unto whom I entrust this child.  
You “have none but me,” you murmur, as you try and fail to smile.  
  
Well then, kiss me,—since the sweet Force left its blessing on my brow,  
There has been a something wanting in my nature until now;  
I can dimly comprehend it,—that I might have been more kind,  
Might have cherished you more wisely, as the one I leave behind.  
  
I “have never failed in kindness”? No, we lived too high for strife,—  
Calmest coldness was the error which has crept into our life;  
But your spirit is untainted, I can dedicate you still  
To the service of the Force: you will further it? You will!  
  
There are certain last advices I should like to give you still,  
To be sure that what you’ll teach him follows on the Force’s will  
And remember, “Patience, Patience,” is the watchword of a sage,  
Not to-day nor yet to-morrow can complete a perfect age.  
  
I have sown, like our old Masters, that a greater man may reap;  
But if none should do my reaping, ’twill disturb me in my sleep.  
So be careful and be faithful, though, like me, you leave no name;  
See, my boy, that nothing turn you from the service of our flame.  
  
I must say good-bye, my pupil, for I cannot longer speak;  
Draw the curtain back on Naboo, ere my vision grows too weak:  
It is strange that teary eyes should look as red as fiery Sith,—  
Light will make me one with the Force till the day we'll again meet. 


End file.
